Question: Ishaan did 20 more sit-ups than Vanessa at night. Vanessa did 7 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ishaan do?
Vanessa did 7 sit-ups, and Ishaan did 20 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $7 + 20$ sit-ups. He did $7 + 20 = 27$ sit-ups.